1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improvement in the field of devices for health science applications and other applications that include industrial control of micro-organisms, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a device and method for generating with extremely high accuracy specific frequencies and sequences of specific frequencies that are particularly adapted for killing micro-organisms and viruses and for enhancing metabolic tissue functions in mammals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical stimulation in heath science applications involving humans has long been known and it has been reported that one of the earliest attempts to suppress organic pain and other neurophysical effects utilizing electrical stimulation may have occurred as early as 2,000 years ago, when it was reported that gout could apparently be successfully treated by placing a diseased extremity in a tub of water containing electric eels. Apparently, attempts were also made to treat headaches with a similar treatment.
Since that early time many devices and methods have been devised to use electricity and electromagnetic fields for medical purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,713 was issued on Jul. 8, 1986 to Achim Hansjurgens et al for ELECTROSTIMULATION THERAPY DEVICE AND METHOD. This device relates to electrostimulation therapy of the electrical interference therapy type. In this therapy medium frequency voltages with frequencies in the range of a few thousand Hz are applied over at least two circuits, each with one pair of electrodes, which differ from each other by a low frequency range of from a few to a few hundred Hz, so that stimulations, and thereby therapeutically effective oscillations called beats, occur with correspondingly low frequency in the body. This device stores data representative of signals having predetermined instantaneous value variations with time. These values are used to construct electrical signals having curves that represent both the medium frequency output signals and the interference beats with sufficient stability of frequency that makes possible small spacing of adjacent frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,486 issued to Donald C. Chang for a METHOD OF AND APPARATUS FOR CELL PORATION AND CELL FUSION USING RADIO FREQUENCY ELECTRICAL PULSE relates to the poration and fusion of cells using high-power radio frequency electrical pulses. A power function generator applies a continuous AC electrical field and/or a high-power pulsed radio frequency electrical field to induce cell congregation by the process of dielectrophoresis which porates or fuses the cells. The method can be used with a variety of cells including animal cells, human cells, plant cells, protoplasts, lipsosomes, bacteria and yeasts. It also can introduce into such cells a large variety of chemical agents including DNA, RNA, antibodies, proteins, drugs and inorganic chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,092 was issued on Apr. 17, 1990 to G. A. Todd et al for TRANSCUTANEOUS NERVE STIMULATOR FOR TREATMENT OF SYMPATHETIC NERVE DYSFUNCTION. This nerve stimulator is to be used in T.E.N.S. (Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation) therapy and provides for generating pulses with the pulse width, rate, and amplitude being modulated over a modulation cycle to stimulate the autonomic and central nervous system of a patient. A sympathetic nerve dysfunction is treated with a low frequency of pulses, while through the strength-duration modulation at higher pulse rates the patient's nociceptors are addressed so that the autonomic nervous system is stimulated for more than 5% of the amount of time as said central nervous system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,520 was issued on Apr. 9, 1985 for an ELECTRICAL STIMULATING APPARATUS and is directed toward stimulating osteogenesis in a living body. The device is a light weight, low drain, battery operated stimulating instrument to carried by a patient during treatment for applying a high frequency alternating current treatment signal to the skin of the patient according to a treatment program and creating a record of such treatment. A stimulating signal of 60 Hz is generated and has a square or sine waveform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,390 issued to M. R. Swartz for a METHOD FOR GENERATING OXYGEN IN AN EXCITED ELECTRONIC STATE AND INACTIVATION OF MICROORGANISMS and contemplates a system for inactivation of such microorganisms and their products, for example, Herpes simplex viruses by superposition of a component such as methylene blue plus light, oxygen and electricity. This system generates the superoxide radical anion and consequently hydrogen peroxide and the hydroxyl radical, both of which enter into the inactivation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,050 discloses a tanning device for monitoring time integrated exposure to UV radiation and indicating the achievement of preselected dosages of such exposure for obtaining a desired tan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,775 discloses a method healing bone fractures non-invasively by applying to electrodes coupled to the skin of a living body in the vicinity of a bone fracture an alternating voltage having a wave form that is symmetrical with respect to the axis, a frequency in the range of 20-100 KHZ and a value in the range from about 2 to 10 volts peak to peak.
It has also been found that each species of life has its own unique electronic signature. Accordingly, every micro-organism has its own specific molecular oscillation pattern. It has also been found that if such micro-organism is subjected to a specific precise electrical frequency signal at a predetermined amplitude it is possible to inactivate or kill such micro-organism while not effecting any other micro-organism or tissue. While the process by which such inactivation of the micro-organism takes place when subjected to such precise frequency signal is not fully understood, it is apparent that such procedure is efficacious. Also, it has been found that subjecting the tissue of a mammal to a specific precise frequency signal does enhance tissue regeneration. For present purposes, such precise frequency signals are termed bio-active frequencies and it is apparent that a need exists for a device to generate upon command such precise bio-active frequency electrical signals for desired applications which may include health science applications and other industrial and commercial applications. Such a device would be able to generate specific bio-active frequency signals selected by a user of the device as well as to generate specific bio-active frequency signals that were preprogrammed into the device for selection by a user for a particular health science, industrial or commercial application.
This application is a further improvement on my prior applications, namely Ser. Nos. 08/541,182 and 08/787,158 filed on Oct. 11, 1995 and Jan. 22, 197 respectfully. This application is a CIP of the later application.
It is believed that such need is further advanced by the instant invention and the particular method employed by it to generate such bio-active frequencies as desired.